Shen Liuxian
Shen Liuxian (Chinese: 沉留贤) is the current Superior General and Premier of the United Chinese Republic, as well as a former Police Supervisor in Auphelian Taiwan and Sakhalinsk Taiwan. Early Life Police Career Upon his graduation in 2011, he joined the Taiwanese National Police Agency. His prowess in his field led him to be promoted very quickly, reaching Police Supervisor Rank 1 by 2028. He was especially known for his raid on a major drug raid on Kaohsiung in 2025, Military Career Chinese War for Independence Battle of Okinawa Shen joined the new UCR Ground Forces on 30 December 2028, the day the Republic was founded. Immediately, President Son Ryo-Gan promoted him to Superior General for his prowess as a police officer, as well as because he was the first to apply. Shortly afterwards, on 1 January 2029, he began working with Admiral Zheng Xuegang in commanding troops from Fuzhou and Quanzhou to land in Okinawa, a strategic position both in offence and defence. After the brief and decisive Battle of Taiwan Strait, the Battle of Okinawa began on 10 January 2029, with he and Admiral Zheng supplying a never-ending barrage of bombardments on the heavily fortified island. On 20 January 2029, a fleet from Tokyo attempted to break the siege and bombardments, but he strategised and surrounded the fleet, destroying it. A week later, on 28 January 2029, the battle ended, and he appointed himself as Governor of Okinawa, with Admiral Zheng as Vice Governor. Battle of the Yangtze After recovering his forces in Nago, Okinawa, on 10 February 2029, Superior General Shen received news of the Treaty of Guangzhou and the Siege of Nanjing, and immediately hands over temporary control of Okinawa to Vice Admiral Su Cai. He then launched the fleet and forces and set sail for Shanghai. On the 15th, his forces reach the city, and reinforced by extra troops from Taiwan, break the siege and begin the Battle of the Yangtze The UCR forces have the defensive advantage in the battle, and a week later, the Sakhalinsk force retreats behind the Yangtze River. It is allegedly during their retreat that the wounded Field Marshal Hashimoto Kojuro, shot by a bullet during the opening firefight of the battle, was killed personally by Superior General Shen. It is Field Marshal Hashimoto's death which was a major contributor to the early surrender of the Sakhalinsk Empire, another being Vice Admiral Su Cai's invasion of Kagoshima. Political Career Governor of Okinawa As mentioned in his military career above, SG Shen appointed himself as Governor of Okinawa Province, although since he was a high-ranking military officer, it was technically a military administration. Immediately after the War for Independence ended on 22 February 2029, he began regular duties in the islands, allowing all the former Sakhalinsk citizens there free Chinese citizenship, and even partially demilitarising the military bases there (with the exception of Amami). However, he was also somewhat controversial for his conservative policies, such as his outlaw of gay marriage (though he never infringed on LGBT rights itself). Following his election as Premier, he resigned and the position went to his Vice Governor, Zheng Xuegang. Premier Shen Liuxian's tenure as Premier began upon the swearing in of officers on 1 May 2029. He is notable for creating most of the Executive Yuan's ministries, as well as taking a direct approach in tackling issues. Some critics even regarded him as much more powerful than President Son Ryo-Gan, though he has denied these claims and said he would rather be regarded as a "servant leader, as that is what all I am."